2034 Olympics: Bludgeon vs Fusillade HW Championship
Blitzwing sits at one of a million bars on this rock-turned-watering-hole, drowning himself in a dozen pitchers of watered-down enerbrew. Blitzwing lounges in a plush booth, giant feet kicked up languidly on what must be a super-sturdy table while he rouses himself in the chorus of some hard-nosed, icy tirade of propoganda not of Cybertronian origin. "Long live our Soviet motherland, Built by the people's mighty hand! Long live our people, united and free! Strong in our friendship tried by fire! Long may our crimson flag inspire, Shining in glory for all men to-" *Thwack!* A clip board bounces off of Blitzwing's head, sent at his dome from aross the bar by the owner. "Hey, big and ugly! You're going to be late?" Blitzwing picks up the clip board. "Eh? Ohshii-" The triplechanger saddles himself up and staggers out of the door, not bothering to pay his tab despite the owner's cursing that follows him out of the establishment. As the Olympics draw to a close, and despite all the irregularities of this year's event, many eyes are glued onto the Heavyweight Finals, broadcast live from the Bar Moon! Fireworks and fanfare celebrate the debacle as the holodrones sweep around, positioning in several areas to ensure that every moment of the fight is taped. Bludgeon's fan club has set up a few con to show their support, while other more wild laser displays favor either competitor with such colorful cheers as 'Crater him!' and 'DECAPITATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!' As the announcer makes his final remarks, his booming voice rises , "Let's get our competitors out here! He's tall dark and dangerous. The Master of Metallikato himself, Bludgeon!" The skull faced samurai has his arms crossed as normal, atop a small hoverdisc that swoops around for a moment. He's wearing his cape again today, so it billows in the movements. When the disc pauses, he makes a leap down onto the planet's surface, landing in a one-knee position. The Samurai stands, his voice low, "Not sure why this was picked for our clash..but no matter." He draws his blade, "Executrix, let us fight with honor and show all foes why they need fear us." Six Lasers - Bar Moon(#4934Rnt) - Space That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Contents: F-15E Strike Eagle Blitzwing Fusillade Obvious exits: Nepsa Spaceport leads to Six Lasers - Nepsa Spaceport. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. The scream of engines echoes over the arena, Fusillade directing herself over the stands and flashing belly to the camera drones before rocking back over and jettisoning all of her space rocketry packs. "Uf, where IS he?!" she growls while transforming, before planting hands on hips and regarding the Pretender shrewdly. "Glad you could come by while busy doing actual -work-," she teases. At his greeting, she juts her chin out proudly, and demurs. "Honor's for the dead, but I get your drift. Let's not leave anything standing." She draws out both wingblades, fanning them out mirror Bludgeon's own weaponry. "Who's first?" she queries, perhaps a bit unwisely. Blitzwing plows through the cacophonous din of the huge crowd that's come to witness the heavyweight full combat gold medal match, shouting and punching and kicking and stabbing his way past the security cordon. "Ref!" he shouts, throwing the clip board from the first police officer that steps up to accost him. The panicked rent-a-cop looks sheepshily over the match details before Blitzwing also kicks him out of the way. The triplechanger makes his way between the two combatants, drawing a Monacus poker chip from subspace and tossing it idly in the air. Blitzwing cranes his neck back and surveys Bludgeon from over his shoulder before turning fully to face Fusillade. Blitzwing smirks, holding the poker chip up and rotating it so that she can see both sides. "Logo's heads. Other side's not. Your pick, babe." Blitzwing tosses the coin into the air. "Not-logo then! Tail's it is!" Fusillade calls jauntily over one grey and white shoulder pauldron. Naturally the Executrix has her own cheering section, regardless if she -wanted- one or not. Which of course is made almost entirely of Aerospace members... Which means it's really just a lot of badly palette-swapped Seeker models with cheap fan signs for waving and such. Look at that cheap background crowd animation and it's limited repeating frames as they cheer Fusillade's arrival, whooo. One less generic Seeker is visible where he hovers just above the corner of the crowd, arms folded across his chest. Because there's a bag of energon bits scrunched up to resemble popcorn tucked in the crook of his elbow, which Polarity occasionally plucks a few from and tosses in his mouth. Don't mind me, just here to watch one of the division commanders kick some freakish Pretender bone butt. Blitzwing catches the poker chip and slaps it on the back of his opposite hand. He retracts a hand to reveal: "Heads! Skeletor goes first!" Blitzwing shouts before knifing the air vertially with one hand. "Let's get it on!" Blitzwing glances over to Fusillade briefly, smiling wickedly at her with a kiss before shifting into tank mode to better weather the fight. Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior gives a pleased grunt, if there is such a thing. "Those things are not my forte, this however..." He gestures to the moon, as his tone trails off. He looks aside to Blitzwing, "Why does everyone call me that?" The samurai rests his blade on his shoulder, "Very well then." His gaze returns to Fusillade, sprinting forward "Let us see those blades in action!" Bludgeon takes a short leap forward as he attacks, his strike is a testing attack, no electricty arcing behind him, just power and skill to guide his blade. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Fusillade with his Testing Blow (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Fusillade gamely hunkers down slightly, crossing the weapons over themselves. However, she generally does NOT have the servo strength to use them effectively as either weapons OR defense, so Bludgeon's armored gauntlet punches right through, cracking Fusillade squarely on the nose. There's a muffled, petulant "OWWWWW" as she snaps hands up to cover her nose, before spitting out, "Oh for pit's sake! I'm done with this!" She hops backward awkwardly a few times, before reholstering the weapons and then pulling out her ridiculous square-muzzled, chromed robo-space-Desert Eagle, and just SHOOTS at the warrior. Combat: Fusillade strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with her Always Double Tap! (Laser) attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. F-15E Strike Eagle notices someone much more interesting than the other generic soldiers and jets off from the stands, coming to rest at a hover next to the big badass tank a few moments later. "Ugh, they always start out so boring. I wanna see someone blow up!" The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Polarity notices someone much more interesting than the other generic soldiers and jets off from the stands, coming to rest at a hover next to the big badass tank a few moments later. "Ugh, they always start out so boring. I wanna see someone blow up!" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior steps back as Fusillade swaps weapons, "Patience, Executrix." Instead of dodging, Bludgeon boldly advances again, several of the shots bouncing and lightly denting his armor. "Still, there is merit to sticking to strengths..." With a challenging bellow, he takes another leap forward right as he approaches Fusillade, driving his knee up towards her head. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Fusillade with his Knee Bash (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. The thick, reinforced hatch on top of Blitzwing's huge turret opens with a ghostly whirr of machinery, allowing Polarity internal access. "With Fusillade on the grid - trust me, you won't have to wait long. You may wanna get inside. For your own protection, kid." I can't find a player named 'me'. "That's what I'm hoping!" While he could just use a forcefield, why pass up the chance to abuse inconsistant scaling and watch the show in style? That is to say, don't ask how Polarity gets his shoulder wings inside said hatch, it'll just make your head hurt. Call it clever editing. "Patience isn't exactly a virtue that's paired with ALL skill-sets, Bludgeon." Fusillade remarks, before he leaps upward, apparently without the aid of any thrusters, to connect his armored knee with the side of his face. Her gilded radio comms crack and screech, falling to the ground, and her jaw whips to the side, before she snarls, and proceeds to to respond -- non-proportionally, of course! Polarity gets his wish as she skids backward, using the momentum to give herself some space as she lets fly with a missile that ALSO begs the question of scale in the Transformers universe!! Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with her Crowd-Pleasing Detonation! attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Medium Range Missiles": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Polarity thrusts one fist overhead when Fusillade lets go with the good stuf. "YEAAAAAH!" Cue plenty of shouting and whooping from the cheering section of Seekers too. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior takes the surprise missile head on, knocking him back as the explosion roars, shaking the bars nearby, breaking class. Three of the camera drones nearby go on the fritz and falter, dropping to the ground. Bludgeon stands, charred by the explosion, "It seems the limiters are not in play. So be it!" Again Bludgeon closes the distance, his blade held high, electricity crackling. It leaves a ghostly trail behind him, as he cuts a powerful swath at Fusillade. "You will find I can return in kind!" Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Fusillade with his Monomolecular Edge Katana attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Leopard 2A6M lowers his armored turret hatch, sealing the Seeker in with a heavy clunk of metal and just in time! The missile detonates relatively close, washing Blitzwing over with super-heated explosion love. And then Polarity fists pumps, punching Blitzwing from the inside. "Ey, settle down in there!" a control console near Polarity hisses. Combat: Fusillade is size 6, slightly smaller than you. Flickers in golden-orange chiarscuro for a moment from the detonation, a satisfied smirk curling the corners of her hematite lips. The Pretender comes at her to quickly for her to evade, and the blade bites down deeply into one thigh, earning another shout of alarm from her. "GAH! Tell me more about your recent mission, Bludgeon..." she fires boot thrusters to skim backward over the floor, before a faint hum can be heard from her wrists to magnetically recall one of the wingblades that had gotten knocked loose and away by the skilled blow. Once it's back in her palm, she stows the wayward accessory, and reshapes the magnetic field to insulate her against the gout of plasma that she pitches at Bludgeon! Combat: Fusillade strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Plasma Caster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior laughs, a dark, rough sound. "I do not play shadowgames well. Boomslang would attest to that, I am sure." He braces against the plasma fire, raising his hands. They take most of the blow, but his form leaves several blackened burns despite that. He takes a moment to wave out the plasma fire on his hand, "I improvised and cut the power. A shame I was forbidden from just abducting my quarry, but..." He shifts his shoulder, his tank barrel glowing hot, electricty rolling as he opens fire, "I am sure there is time enough for that later." Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Fusillade with his Electric Fireballs attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Fusillade tilts her head to the side, humming to herself. "Good start. Hey, something's going on with your helmet-head thing, it looks like it's on f-- WHOA!!!!" the sizzling weapon immolates her, and for a brief second, the crowd only sees the flames, a silhouette, and then with the sound of transformation, a fulminous arrow pierces the sky, arcing upward before covering the ground in laser fire!!!! Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior shifts mode, to put out the stubborn plasma. In a blink of energy and light, the green and red Tankcon emerges from his shell. Dropping down the few feet his armor's height afforded him, Bludgeon lands, and views the flying. "Yes a sound tactic. Fight at range to lure me out of my shell." More electricty crackles on his weapon's barrel, "But I am so much more than just a blade." Enough lightning coalesces around his barrel, more drones nearby and a few unlucky sorts with cybernetics find themselves sputtering. "As you see here!" Fulmination roars as he unleashes full strength on the Lancer. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Combat: Bludgeon strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his High-Voltage Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. "Oh, there you are!!!" Fusillade shouts from high above as the tank emerges. "Yes, actually, that would be kind of g---HYURK!!!" The blast consumes her, peeling off spacetile and blowing away large portions of her flight surfaces. The aircraft steadies herself in the air, and considering her condition, may be panicking slightly. She dumps out a cruise missile. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Bludgeon with her Ridiciously Short-Ranged AGM! attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "GBU-27": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Strength! Bludgeon grunts, crouching after that massive blast. Smoke and steam roll off of him as he pants, recovering. He raises his head as the large missile is launched. Several shots are fired at it as it approaches, an attempt to destroy it early, however it connects despite his attempt. The thunderous roar manages to shatter any of the windows left intact from the first one. As the smoke starts to dissipate, indeed a large crater is visible, with Bludgeon sprawled out in the middle of it. He groans as he gets to his feet. "A worthy hit, great strength indeed...and yet I stand." His body folds backwards, his turret being raised as he drives out of the crater, powerful shells launch upwards. "Time to take you back down to planetside....LITERALLY!" The full power shot provides its own deafening counterpoint to the cruise missile, rocking the tank back on its treads. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the tank within appears, Bludgeon rolls onto the scene, his cannon crackling with power. Combat: Green and Brown T-72 Main Battle Tank strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his Bludgeon Shells attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 14 energon. "Nnngh, go down already. You're talking me to death!!" Fusillade retorts, before Bludgeon acquaints her with more 'talking'. The shells connect, however, and the already stressed airframe finally noses down toward the crater and Bludgeon, a spiteful glint in the craft's cockpit. "Steady you are, but also slow!" Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Green and Brown T-72 Main Battle Tank with her 147 Feet of Glory! (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer's attack has damaged your Firepower! Tank meets Bomber in a clash of metal on metal. Bludgeon is rammed onto his side, instinctively changing his mode back to his root form, and then in a helix of energy into his Pretender armor. "And yet you thought ramming a tank was proper recourse." Light disruptor fire chases after Fusillade for a moment then fades. Bludgeon recycles his intake several times before his eyes light up again. His eyes stay locked on Fusillade as she roars by... A digital framework appears around bludgeon as his Pretender mode surrounds him. The skeletal Samurai has reappeared, flames in his eyes. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 10 energon. Space Going B-1R Lancer stubbornly sits on top of the tank for a while, using her still considerable mass to pin him. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU UNDER THE MAGNIFICENCE!" she calls out brazenly, before transforming, canting on head at him, and setting him on fire with ozonated oxygen. Again. "Blue looks good on you!" The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Plasma Caster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Fusillade's attack has damaged your Strength! Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior 's armor burns enough that the Pretender himself is visible within. In another flash of light, it dissipates. He draws his energy sword as his cannon whirls back to life. "Blue suits me just fine." Energy crackles about him again as he raises his tank cannon, "It is unwise to get in such close quarters with me" The recoil from his high intensity cannon knocks Bludgeon on his own aft, the Tankcon muttering about improper bracing. Electricity roars at his opponent, hit or miss, perhaps it was good he got knocked back as he did... A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Combat: Bludgeon strikes Fusillade with his High-Voltage Cannon attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 11 energon. "That's actually kind of more of a cyannnNNNNGH!!!" The viewers are rewarded with a fight that so far has not had any MISSES whatsoever! Fusillade staggers visibly, dropping to the ruined engine intakes of her knees. There's a perverse glint in her cracked, saffron optics, despite her trembling. She doggedly levers herself up using one of her wingblades that looks like an umbrella after a hurricane, and spits energon because she is A CLASSY LADY. The same type that would bare her missiles to strange mechs. Repeatedly. "See you in the medical tent, Bludgeon!" She is knocked to her skidplate by the recoil of the weapon! Combat: Fusillade strikes Bludgeon with her Fond Farewells attack! Combat: Fusillade (Fusillade) used "Medium Range Missiles": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Fusillade's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Bludgeon falls to the ground, unconscious. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Fusillade wallows awkwardly on the ground. For a moment, Bludgeon survives the last blast, but he is clearly on his last legs, his cannon arm is gone, his body smouldering. "I....I'll see you th..." And then he howls in pain as his Pretender tech explodes about him, both sides of his torso lights up in explosions. "EYAAAAAGGHHH!!" The lights fade from his eyes as he goes into stasis, his body collapses onto his knees, staying there. Fusillade then slowly drags herself over to Bludgeon, and from Primus knows where, fishes out a damaged energon ration, and pours it in the approximately location of where Bludgeon's face should be. The fluid is on fire, and she laughs a little ruefully before taking a tipple herself, propped up on her non-shattered elbow. Blitzwing shifts up into his robot mode, having survived the fireworks display thanks the his hearty tank armor. Somehow Polarity is spit out (the animators probably forgot he was there) in the process. The triplechanger golf claps as he approaches the two combatants - one dead, the other one good punch away from being there herself. Blitzwing extends a hand to assist Fusillade to her feet. "Good show, Boss Lady." Blitzwing turns to regard Bludgeon, then looks over his shoulder and hollers at no one in particular. "Ey! Clean up, aisle three! Preferably not Carnivac!"